Who's that Girl
by Sakura12
Summary: This story is about a girl named Izumi Nara, the daughter of Shikamaru and Ino and the twin sister of Sachiko Nara. The secret crush of Ken'ichi son of Kiba and Ashley. She the schools outcast.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's That Girl**

Throughout my whole life, I was known as an outcast. Someone who would sit alone at lunch and cry her eyes out because no one would come up to me and ask how my life was, or if everything was okay. My name is Izumi Nara, 12 years of age. My parents are Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Both of them Jounin, I also have a twin sister named Sachiko. Ever since I've started at the academy one boy has caught my eye. He was different, he had brown hair that spiked and has two lines on his face, big red lines. His name is Ken'ichi Inuzuka. I met him on the first day and he promised me that he wouldn't ignore me. He hasn't kept his promise though.

Me and him were best friends for 2 years at the academy until he found a new group of friends, and decided he would pick on me for fun. I would come to school, go to class. Eat lunch in the bathroom by myself, run away from girls that called me an attention seeking emo. Everyday was a battle for me, I was fighting a battle inside my head as well as one outside of it.

You practically know my whole outlining of my entire life, my depressed life of hatred and pain. Your probably bored by now and have either skipped this or quit my story. No I am not a mind reader, just merely a girl. Telling her story. Now continue on if you like where this is going or at least want to know how my life is everyday, then come along and listen to my story of pain, hatred, happiness and love.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

It was a normal school day. Izumi told her parents that she was going to have a good day, leave the house walk to school and sit underneath a tree, reading her love stories. She would get teased by the most popular kids in school for being a bookworm and an emo and run inside towards the bathroom. The girls would follow her and tease her some more until the bell rang and everyone would go to their lockers to grab their stuff for class.

Then she would go to homeroom and sit at the back of the class looking out the window. Little paper balls being thrown towards her until the teacher came into the room and check off people's names. Uzumaki Shizuka was the last girl on the list. She was one of those shy girls that everyone thought was freaky, but she was so scared about the rumours she's heard of Izumi that she stays away. Class had finished a long time after her daydreaming had finished.

"Sis," Sachiko said, walking up to her sister with all her friends, "Tell mom and dad that I'm going to the creek after school alright."

Izumi nodded and gathered her stuff from her desk and got up, walking towards the door when the teacher stopped her. "Izumi, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Alright." She said, sitting down on a desk that was in front of the teachers desk, unaware that outside the door there were several students outside the door listening to their conversation.

"You've been dozing off in class recently and haven't been doing well on tests. I haven't seen you once in the lunch room since you've begun my class. Is everything going alright at home?" The teacher asked.

"I know I've been dozing off and that I haven't been doing well in class. My parents have talked to me about it. The reason you don't see me in the lunch room is because I eat by myself in a bathroom stall. And how dare you say that things might not be going well at home! For your information my parents don't beat me! Those cuts on my wrists aren't from them or anyone else." She yelled.

"Miss Nara, please calm down. I wasn't implying that your parents have ever beaten you or still do. But your wrists are now the problem. When have you started doing that to your wrists?" The teacher asked.

"When I was 10 years old. When my friend ditched me to go hang out with the popular crowd and they all started picking on me. Even my sister." She replied, her eyes starting to water.

"Well who was she or he?" The teacher asked.

"Ken'ichi Inuzuka." She replied.

"One of the trouble makers of our class. Well I suggest you try and become friends with him again." The teacher grinned.

"It's not that easy. I'm not the one who ditched him. He ditched me! He left me in the dirt, at the bottom of the food chain. Even lower than dirt. He made me feel like a was a freaking leper. It's not that easy!" She screamed, getting up from the desk and opening the door. "It's not that easy!" She ran past the crowds of kids and ran out of the school doors towards her tree. Except for this time she climbed it, high up into the top branches of the trees. She saw a group of people had gathered around outside, searching for her. Sachiko ran over to the tree and looked up.

"Come on Izumi. You have to come down. There's no need to commit suicide." Sachiko joked.

"Shut up Sachiko, I don't need you here right now. Go home!" Izumi screamed.

"For your information I can't go home. I'm going to the creek after school. That's why you need to come down and tell mom and dad." Sachiko said.

"Like they would care if I came home late. They're not home when I get home." Izumi said grumpily.

"Well fine then. You can mope in the tree for the rest of your life, but I'm going to go with my friends to the creek." Sachiko snapped and walked away from the tree grabbing all of her friends, except for one that stayed behind. It was a boy and he walked up to the tree.

"If you've come here to taunt me and tease me, then I suggest you go home. I'm not in the mood to just walk away from that right now." Izumi growled.

"I didn't come here to tease you Izumi." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked, trying to get a look down the tree but it seemed he was standing far away.

"There's no need to know that right now. All you need to know is that you need to stop moping around and find some different friends. There's tons of people in this school that have no friends either. They'd be lucky to have you as a friend. As for that Ken'ichi guy, forget about him. He's not worth your tears. He's probably not worth any one's tears." The voice faded away.

"Wait, how did you know? We're you standing outside that door with everyone else?" She accused.

"Unfortunately for you, yes. Or else how else would I know. But everyone else was there to find out if our sensei had kicked you out. I was there because I was merely passing by to pick up a friend." He said.

"Fine then, but why should I listen to you?" Izumi questioned.

"Because, I know you. And you know me. I've been here since the start of our Ninja Academy. I know Ken'ichi. We're... tight..." He said, his voice then faded away and she noticed he had left. She jumped out of the tree and headed towards the Genin Training grounds where she would probably find a girl called Keiko Inuzuka. She was still in the same Academy class as her but loved to train with the older kids. Finally she spotted her running across the field.

"Keiko!" She exclaimed, running up to the girl. Training with her dog Gina.

"Hello Izumi-chan." She said, picking up her dog.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train together? I kinda need a couple more training points until I can pass the academy exams." Izumi grinned.

"Sure, besides. Me and Gina were getting kinda bored training together all the time. It'd be nice to have someone else." Keiko replied, smiling at Izumi, "You begin."

Izumi nodded and got into a ready position, "Alright, my dad just taught me it. And it's the only technique I can actually do besides the mandatory academy jutsus." She explained.

"Alright, just show me what you got. Me and Gina have been training for any kind of jutsus that appear." Keiko smirked as her and Gina got into defensive mode. Izumi nodded and put her hands into a very unfamiliar jutsu.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." She said, a shadow appeared and headed straight for Keiko. Unfortunately Keiko was ready for this and back away so far with Gina that Izumi's shadow couldn't reach so she used another approach. "Are you ready?"

"Ready then I'll ever be." Keiko smirked and got into a defensive mode again.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Izumi yelled and the attack hit Keiko square in the eyes and Izumi was inside Keiko's mind. She made Keiko pick up Gina and walk around and around the park. Finally Izumi's time limit finished and she was out again. Took another five minutes for Izumi to regain consciousness and finally she looked up towards Keiko. "So?"

"That was totally wicked! You were all like, BAM! And I was all like shit to late. Where'd you learn that technique?" Keiko asked, sitting down. Her head kinda hurt from her trying to resist Izumi inside her head but it was aight.

"My mom, it's a family technique. As well as my shadow binding jutsu." Izumi smiled.

"You know something... I think me and you are going to be the best of friends." Keiko grinned and grabbed Izumi by the shoulders and they started walking away from the park with a smiling Izumi. She had just made a friend, that was just like her.

* * *

It's not a terribly big chapter. But I think it's still good. Well the real people that matter about how good my writings getting is you guys:D Please review just for me!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


	3. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


End file.
